dormitabisfandomcom-20200215-history
Havoc Chica
Havoc Chica (A.K.A Maria) is a havoc animatronic from Dormitabis. She is the havoc version of Chica. She's a failed attempt by the Havoc Puppet to give her spirit a physical form. Appearance ' Havoc Chica looks similar to her real counterpart, but also looks quite different. She mainly has a grimy yellow color scheme, with some orange in certain spots. The mask Havoc Chica wears has a good amount of damage done to it. Her right eye socket has grown in size, arching upwards towards her feathers. The rest of her mask has small withering in a few places, mainly near her right eye socket and her forehead. She has no eyes at all, resulting in her being blind. Her jaw isn't directly connected to her head, like the Chica from FNaF 1. Instead her jaw looks more like her Withered counterpart. Her jaw has withering on the sides of it and some towards the front. Her entire head is attached to a suitless limb segment, making her head stick out and away from her body. The suit for her torso appears to have most of it missing in the back, while her suit is missing a chunk in the lower section of the torso. The top of the suit is also missing a chunk of itself, allowing her endoskeleton to be revealed slightly. Similar to Havoc Freddy's left leg, both of Havoc Chica's arms are three segments long. Her left arm only has one suit piece on it, which is located on the first segment. It has some withering on it, mainly in the center of it and edges. The rest of her left arm is bare, along with her hand. Her hand only has two fingers on it, with one of them missing a chunk of itself, and another missing two chunks. Her right arm has two suit pieces on it, both of which have withering on it. The lowest limb segment and her hand have no suit on it, with her hand missing its thumb and a piece for one of their fingers. Her pelvis has a suit on it. It has slight withering and appears to have fused with her endoskeleton. Her left leg has no suit on it and only consists of her limb segments. Her foot also has no suit on it, and is missing all of its toes. Her right leg has a suit on all of its limb segments, as so does their foot. All of the suit for her right leg has withering done to it, with the upper section appearing to have more than the lower section. Her foot is missing a portion of its suit that covers one of the toes, while the rest of the foot stays covered by the suit. '''Behavior ' Havoc Chica moves to CAM 03, CAM 04, CAM 02, CAM 01, and then the right door of the Office. To stop Havoc Chica, you must run to the other side of the Office and stare at her until she leaves. However, you must quickly return to the computer so that you do not get killed by her cupcake. She is active on Night 2, Night 4, Night 6, Night 8, and Night 11. Noise cues: Door creak, laughter. Audio '''Trivia * She is possessed by a spirit named Maria. * The child that is Havoc Chica (Maria) was raped to death by Purple Guy and stuffed into a suit at Fredbear's. This is why Havoc Chica has long arms, due to how she died as confirmed both in the 3rd tape and in Carboard Theater. * She was the oldest of the kids, being 15 when she died. * She, along with Amireal/Cakebear, Havoc Freddy and Havoc Puppet, appeared on the former header. * Despite her being a female character she has a male laughter. * She looks similar to a vulture, due to the way she was created. * Her cupcake appears to bite an organ off the player's face during it's jumpscare, likely the player's nose. Gallery Gameplay 1324.png|Havoc Chica on Cam 01. 1322.png|Havoc Chica on Cam 02. 1022.png|Havoc Chica on Cam 03. 1321.png|Havoc Chica on Cam 04. 1515.png|Havoc Chica and Garvey in a rare screen. Chica1.png Miscellaneous 10272126011743141888 screenshots 20180226174109 1.jpg|Havoc Chica in a rare screen. Completed 2.png|Picture with Havoc Chica,AMIREAL/Cakebear,Havoc Freddy and Havoc Puppet(NOTE:The B.O.A is in the background) 6-rpkk4xce.png|Havoc Chica with a text saying "MARIA WANTS REVENGE"(the spirit who took over Havoc Chica) 214053.jpg|Havoc Chica's teaser. Havoc Chica.png|A close-up of Havoc Chica's teaser. 1000.png|Havoc Chica's icon in the Extra menu. HavocCupcakeAttack.gif|Havoc Chica's Cupcake's jumpscare. DormitabisCupcake.png Category:Animatronics Category:Havocs Category:Female